The application of low levels of electric current has been used for physical therapy, including for producing favorable changes in appearance. In current systems for applying current to the human body, typically pairs of electrodes are employed, either as point to point electrodes or as electrical pads. Conduction of electrical current from the systems currently employed to the surface of the body to be treated usually require a conductive means, such as a gel or pads, to pass current from the electrodes to the area of interest on the body. To cover large areas of the body using current systems, the electrodes need to be moved around manually, or multiple pairs of electrodes must be placed manually over the area to be treated.